


My roar is strong

by Reddie_WilsonMD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: House Lannister
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_WilsonMD/pseuds/Reddie_WilsonMD
Summary: Foi preciso cair do topo ao fundo para que eu pudesse rugir, para que meu rugido pudesse ser ouvido. Finalmente aquelas cicatrizes valiam de algo, finalmente a dor e sofrimento me proporcionavam algum orgulho.
Kudos: 1





	My roar is strong

O duende, Imp, anão, Macaco Demoníaco, era apenas isto que viam em mim. Louco, cuja sede por vinho e sexo era insaciável. E por muito tempo, aceitei aquele papel como um fardo. Ria de mim mesmo, porém o que mostrava por fora me corroía por dentro. "Porque você é meu filho. É um Lannister." Por muito tempo, aquilo havia sido o ápice de minha honra, e talvez se resumisse a isso por toda minha vida. O peso de uma vida de dores esmagava-me, e era isso que me tornava verdadeiramente pequeno. "Ouça-me rugir."   
Foi preciso cair do topo ao fundo para que eu pudesse rugir, para que meu rugido pudesse ser ouvido. Finalmente aquelas cicatrizes valiam de algo, finalmente a dor e sofrimento me proporcionavam algum orgulho. Ainda era o mesmo.  
Ainda era o Duende, Imp, anão, Macaco Demoníaco, porém rugi mais alto que qualquer outro Lannister. Tão alto que alcançava as mais altas montanhas dos Sete reinos, e minha honra, minha gloria, e acima de tudo, o orgulho de quem eu sou, de quem eu sou verdadeiramente, brilhava de tal forma que cegava homens e mulheres. Tenho orgulho das cicatrizes que carrego. Orgulho dos meus vícios, orgulho de meu tamanho. Orgulho do meu passado, presente, e fé no futuro que me aguarda. Abuso da vantagem de ser um anão; sempre olharei a todos de cabeça erguida, não importa quem seja... a menos que me faça sexo oral enquanto estou de pé.  
Eu sou Tyrion Lannister, ouça-me rugir.


End file.
